


Mystic Falls Teenagers and Their Nightmare

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD





	1. Chapter 1

Child Murderer Freddy Krueger had started his hunt once more, and as usual, no one was safe. He had chosen his very first victim and he has going to start his favorite bloodshed. 14 Year Old Elena Gilbert was on her highschool desk, packing her stuff because the class was over. Due to the final tests which were coming, she killed herself studying so much that she was barely awake while packing her bookbag. Without her knowledge, the entire classroom changes to be a dark hallway, with clinking lights. She desperately tries to wake up, but Freddy had already taken the control and he watches her from the high of another hallway, knocking the railing with his blades. "Time to have fun," he says, and his ghoulish voice makes eco on the hallways, making Elena know she wasn't alone anymore. She obviously frightens and as a way to wake up, she stabs her left arm with a pencil and runs to the hallway, which was now the highschool's hallway, she tries to run while she keeps stabbing her left arm, but trumps with her right feet and falls.

When she stands up again, the world already changed and Freddy is right in front of her. She fiercely stabs him on his chest, but it just makes him laugh. He takes her from her neck with his left arm and throws her away. "You won't escape," he says and walks towards her, Elena stands up quickly and run, asking for help. After fewer seconds, she meets Freddy again interrupting her way, and she keeps running. Freedy appears again and tries to slash her, but misses a bit and Elena gets her faced a bit scratched. Elena keeps running but tromps again with her feet and falls from the beginning ending of a ladder, Freddy appears just under her and pierces her with his bladed glove. Elena screams for help and from pain, and Freddy launches her to the ground. Bleeding and in pain, Elena drags herself to under some pipes, avoiding him. Freddy removes the pipes as he throws some pipes at her, making her stop. He turns her to see her faces and sees the five holes he made her with his blades. "The pain turns to pleasure," says Freddy, to begins to glut her while laughing.

Elena's body begins to violently twist, as her belly and chest release blood from the injuries Freddy produces on her. The lockers and the floor under her turn red, and her life ends while Freddy keeps laughing and enjoying gutting her. Elena's body ends with her belly totally torn apart, as well as her chest and her guts. Freddy has taken his first victim and proceeds to look for his next victim: Elena's brother, 12 Year Old Jeremy Gilbert. Jeremy doesn't know yet his sister was slashed by Freddy Krueger and as Elena doesn't return home or calls him, he thinks she is at one of her friend's house, 14 Year Old Caroline Forbes. Due to childhood issues, Jeremy suffers from asthma, and therefore he needs medication. As the town knows Elena and Jeremy's parents, he doesn't need a recipe for his inhaler. As it is a normal routine, Jeremy takes Jenna Sommers's car to go to the local drugstore. Once there, he delivers the inhaler to the cashier who says "Please, wait. I am going to reload it" and disappears behind the door.

Jeremy notices a man is standing on the left side of his view, he turns left and sees no one is there. The drugstore lights begin to clink, as Jeremy begins to feel a dark presence there. "Ma'am, could you please hurry?" he asks. "What happens, Jeremy? Afraid of the dark?" asks Freddy, appearing right in front of Jeremy when he turns back. Instantly, Jeremy is frightened and scared by the man who just appeared in front of him and vanished. His face was horrible and seemed burned. "Ma´am, where are you!?" screams Jeremy while he listens to steps behind him. "Why scared? You aren't alone, I am with you" says Freddy, to walks towards him since the beginning of the hallway, throwing down items with his blades.

Jeremy turns back again and frightens even more by watching the monster man approaching him, his breath rate begins to change drastically. His medicine isn't ready yet, so he takes an inhaler and runs towards the exit door. Freddy appears, scaring him again and punching him on his stomach, making his breath even harder. Freddy takes Jeremy from his right shoulder and throws him to the medicine shelf. Jeremy does his best to stand up in the middle of an asthma crisis. He picks up two more inhalers and Freddy calls his attention. "Is this what you want?" asks Jeremy showing him his inhaler apparently loaded.

Jeremy exits the drugstore trying one of the inhalers he took but is empty and he throws it to the ground. Then he runs to the car screaming "Help! Save me! HELP!" but no one is nearby to help him. Freddy exits the drugstore too, following him. "Don't die yet! I haven't torn you into pieces!" demands Freddy, while Jeremy tries to run to the car. He tries another inhaler but is also empty, starting a heart attack on him. Jeremy is unable to reach the car and is taken by Freddy, "here you are!" he says and raises his bladed glove to cut him, but Jeremy pushes him and tries to run. Freddy reaches him and throws him to the car. Jeremy lands on the car's hood, making the glass. Unable to enter the car and his last inhaler falls on the ground, Jeremy suffers a big heart attack and dies. Freddy pulls him off the car's hood and stabs his chest with his bladed glove, but for his sorrow, Jeremy stopped breathing.

"Damn it! It had to be an asthma fool!" yells Freddy, while releasing his bladed glove and throwing Jeremy away.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline Forbes wakes up the next day, sweating and feeling nervous. She feels as she had a nightmare, but can't remember what was it. Elena's horrible death made the school close for two weeks, as police are investigating who murdered her, Caroline now feels as something is missing. All Elena's friends got to know what happened to her and felt sorrow, as they also came to know what happened to Jeremy. The community was shocked that both were dead, as directing a single word to their parents seemed impossible, so she couldn't give them her condolence. Not only death itself was sieging people's mind, but also the way both Elena and Jeremy died shocked the community. Elena's belly was gutted by a sharp weapon, as well as some marks of being impaled, while Jeremy died of a heart attack and had some contusions, like if he had fought. There was a shadow on Willowcreek, by both deaths, Freddy began to seed fear in the villagers, and as no one knew him, he had an advantage. Caroline began to have nightmares about a man chasing her in a factory, and she began to feel scared to sleep and told her friends, who were also Elena and Jeremy's friends: April Young and Matt Donovan. At first, they don't believe her, since no one knows of Springwood Town and Freddy Krueger, and Caroline herself guesses she just has been having bad dreams. Although of this, Freddy keeps visiting her in her dreams, making Caroline wake up late at night or in the morning and tiring her. As she can't hold anymore, she decides to tell everything to Matt Donovan, hoping he could understand her. At first, he does not, but then he visits her and helps her research about Springwood. They get to know what happened there and Caroline thinks somehow the same man who was burnt to death by Springwood's parents is the same man who appears in her dreams.

Caroline tries to convince April of what is happening in her dreams and results that April is also having nightmares with this man, but she doesn't want to admit it. Some nights having nightmares, Caroline realizes the man in her dreams desires to kill her, and she is always trying to escape, which she successfully manages to escape, but feels the man never stops. Day by day, her dreams keep becoming nightmares which are worst each night, and each night, the man approaches more to her. Because of the fear, Caroline can't sleep alone anymore and one day she approaches Matt.  
"Hey, Mat. How have you been doing?" she asks him.  
"Hey, Caroline. Well, my parents can't forget Elena and Jeremy's death, and I got to know Elena and Jeremy's parents Dr. Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Gilbert are going to move out of the town. Personally, I feel the sadness keeps embracing this town Mystic Falls, I don't know why. What about you?" he asks in exchange.  
"I keep seeing this man in my dreams, scaring and chasing me all the time, and the worst is that I hear him laughing and laughing. Is like he enjoys it," she says.  
"Did you go to a doctor?" he asked, ironically.  
"Matt, this isn't something that can be fixed by a doctor. I don't know what to do" she claims.

"I just said that because some pills could come in handy."  
"Yeah, maybe. Hey listen, I don´t want to look desperate or something, but Could I stay in your house and sleep at least tonight?" she asks, even when she didn't say, she was begging for help.  
"Yeah, sure. My parents are traveling and they return in two days and Vicki is shopping for groceries, she won't mind. Stay as much as you need." says Matt.  
"Thank you!" says Caroline and hugs him.  
That night, Caroline stays with Matt and sleeps on another bed, in another room. Matt allowed her to sleep in his bedroom because he was going to sleep in his parent's room and Vicki in her room. While sleeping, Caroline dreams again with this man, but she doesn't know this is the last time she will dream. She founds herself in a factory, as always, and a man is watching her from the highs of another part. "Time to run," says Freddy. This time, Caroline is tired of running, so she faces the man.

"Who the hell are you and why are you always in my dreams!?" she yells.  
"You are Dumb Blonde, Caroline Forbes" Freddy said  
"Call me Freddy," he says. Caroline starts running from him when she hears his voice closer. "Leave me alone!" she screams while running. "Why? I am having fun," he says.  
Caroline stops at the end of a hallway and enters the first room she finds on the left, for her horror, she finds Elena´s body on the air, impaled by a pipe. Caroline screams and goes to the other room, finding Jeremy's body on the floor. She exits the room and finds a ladder in front of her, climbing it, reaches another part of the factory. She turns to the ladder again and finds the man right in front of her. "Hello, Caroline," says Freddy, she sees his face, burnt, and the bladed glove. She starts running again but Freddy appears again in front of her, punching her on her face and makes her awake.  
Caroline wakes up in the middle of the night, frightened and screams for Matt, fewer seconds later the door opens but isn't Matt, is Freddy. "Hello again, Caroline," says Freddy while approaching her. Scared to death, she opens a drawer of the night table next to her and jumps of the bed, threatening Freddy with a scissor. "Stay away from me and leave me alone!" she demands. Freddy gets closer and she stabs him, but he laughs. "That is useless," he says, he grabs her from her sweater and launches her to the door, waking her up again. She doesn't understand what is happening. She is on the bed as if nothing would be happening. When she wants to stand up, she realizes she can't move. Suddenly, something from in the bed catches her and beings to pull her inside the bed. She desperately tries to get rid of it and jump off the bed, but she still can't move. Whatever is pulling her inside the bed, keeps pulling harder and harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline also begins to feel weaker, as she feels she is bleeding. "I am Dumb Blonde," Caroline said, She yells for Matt, but nobody appears. Then she feels as sharpen blades cut her back, screaming in pain and beginning to spill blood from her mouth. She can't hold anymore and in pain, she is dragged into the bed, leaving a pool of blood where her body was. The next morning, Matt visits her in his previous bedroom, but only finds a pool of blood drying on the bed, and Caroline's missing. He can't understand what is happening but tries to search for her, in vain. He remains shocked by Caroline's whereabout, thinking she escaped from the window, but the blood pool is still there, so what happened? He calls April Young to talk to her about Caroline, and he asks her if she knows something about Caroline, but she says she doesn't know. In her voice tone, Matt detects she doesn't care that much, anyway, she isn't there to see the blood on her bed. Calling police would be useless and suicide, because they will consider him the murder and will interrogate him. As nothing makes sense, he wonders if the man Caroline saw in her dreams has anything to do with her. Matt starts investigating by himself, searching for Springwood Town and finding that after Freddy Krueger's death, many Tens Millions of teenagers died and their ways to die were hard to believe. He guesses Freddy Krueger is responsible for Caroline's missing, how? Was still a mystery.

Caroline's whereabouts don't allow Matt to sleep, as he spends the night trying to. He falls asleep without noticing but suddenly feels cold, when awakes, he is in Freddy's factory. He can't believe where is he, as he sees a man appearing from a door some meters away from him. "Hello, Matt." says Freddy, "Are you the man who was harassing Caroline in her dreams!?" asks Matt, demanding, "Yes, it was me, Caroline Forbes is Dumb Blonde, Dumb Blonde is Caroline Forbes" affirms Freddy, naturally, "Now, you are the next." and targets Matt, who runs. Matt runs as much as he can, but always sees Freddy, "you can't escape, Matt." says. "What did you do to her!?" yells while running. "Isn't that obvious? I killed her. After running but always watching Freddy chasing him, Matt realizes he can't escape and he rather prefers to face Freddy. After running, Matt finds a firefighter's ax and takes it. He feels he can match Freddy and decides to stop running, as he knows Freddy will eventually catch him.

"Why do you kill Teenagers and Pre Teenagers!?" asks Matt while waiting for Freddy with his ax.  
"Because it is funny and I get stronger with each kill," he answers, appearing above Matt, surrounded by pipes. Freddy jumped and lands in front of Matt, who swings the ax in an intent to kill Freddy. Fails when Freddy catches the ax and throws Matt away. Freddy looks at the ax. "Nice toy you´ve got here Now, how do you prefer? My bladed glove or this ax?" asks Freddy, locking at Matt in a sinister way. Matt stands up and runs. "I need to wake up!" he says to himself and looking for something to wake up. Suddenly, he feels fear and Freddy appears right on his right, blading the ax and tried to kill him, but Matt avoids it on time. "You might run, but you will never get away," tells Freddy to Matt, while laughing, Matt wakes up, his parents are back. Later that day, while the Mystic Falls High School is still closed due to Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert's death, he tries to talk to April, explaining to her his dreams and asking if she has lived the same. She has and tells him she has also seen the man in her dreams but can't explain why. Matt is tired and tries to stay awake, but due to the three kills Freddy has done, he has become stronger and he doesn't need that much to attack again.  
Matt doesn't know what to do since Freddy has become stronger and his parents don´t believe him. They've decided to send Matt to a psychiatrist to help him with his nightmares. At first, Matt doesn't want to, but then he thinks the psychiatrist could help him dealing with Freddy.  
"Your parents have told me you are having nightmares, right?" he asks.  
"Yes, there a man with a bladed glove who always wants to kill me. I know it is a dream, but it is too real," says Matt.  
"Ok, I'll help you. I am going to conduct you to dream and guide to eliminate this man, ok?" says the doctor.  
"Ok. Just make the man leave, please." Matt begs. Matt falls in a deep dream, a product of the doctor's therapy. Matt wakes up in the same dream, the factory and Freddy is watching him.  
"Welcome, Matt, I knew you'd come back," says Freddy.  
"Shit Here again I won't run from you, you moron, I am going to finish you!" yells Matt.  
"Oh, interesting, I really want to see that," responds Freddy and disappears. Matt runs over the place and finds the same ax. "You ain't going to get me, I am going to get you!" says Matt, who starts looking for Freddy. When chasing Freddy, Matt turns his back to a hallway and Freddy appears right behind him.

"Looking for me!?" yells Freddy, taking Matt from his next and throwing him against a wall. Matt quickly stands up and faces Freddy, swinging the ax in the intent of killing him, but Freddy catches the ax with his bladed glove and with his left fist, punches Matt on his chest, throwing him to the ground.  
"Sorry, buddy, you can't beat me," says Freddy and tries to kill Matt with his bladed glove, Matt avoids it and picks up the ax, again tries another strike on Freddy, this time Freddy receives the ax blade on his chest and Matt thinks he is dead. "In this Realm called Nightmare, I am the ruler," says Freddy while he takes the ax off his chest, surprising Matt.  
"No, it can't be, it just stroke you on your chest!" says Matt. Freddy now holds the ax and quickly cuts Matt's chest, making him bleed and suffer. Matt tries to run with a big cut on his chest, but Freddy appears in front of him, striking him again on his chest and making him suffer even more.  
"Please, stop! Have mercy!" begs Matt.  
"Mercy? I never had mercy," replies Freddy. Freddy appears from behind Matt and swings again the ax, in the intent of killing Matt by striking the ax on his head, but Matt turns back and receives the strike again. With his chest cut with three stacks, fall on his knees and Freddy again strikes him on his chest once more, finally killing Matt.


	4. Chapter 4

10 Year Old April Young wakes up sweating a lot, and her heartbeat is like a motor. Somehow, she felt depressed by Matt, although she didn't know what happened to him. For refreshing her mind, April uses to swim in her Father Pastor Ivan Young's swimming pool, which had automatic heating for her family's comfort. As April had her own circle of popular friends, she didn't use to go along with Elena and her friends, although they knew each other for years. Because of her popularity, April stopped hanging out with Elena, Jeremy, and Matt, but never refused to do a favor for them. Because of the distance, she took by becoming popular, she didn't call Matt to check how has him, even though she woke up kind of frightened related to him. Therefore, to get rid of the feeling, she jumped into the swimming pool. The Mystic Falls High School was still closed due to Elena Gilbert's death, Jeremy Gilbert's death, and Matthew Donovan's investigation was barely going to start due to his death at the Psychiatric's Scott Watson office.

Freddy started appearing in April's dreams, as a distant man who just stared at her, but not in the factory, but in April's places, she frequented when traveling throughout Europe. Slowly, Freddy began to invade her dreams, not as the demon he is, but as the distant man who begins to chase her, or harasses her, or just watches with a sinister look on his eyes. For April, are just bad dreams, as she gathers with her popular friends and it is useful to distract her, not knowing Freddy will use her friends' influence to scare her and make her fear him.  
"Now that we all gathered, did you know what happened to Matt Donovan?" asked Blair of her friends, that instantly caught her attention.  
"No, I don't. What happened?" April asks.  
"He was found dead in a Psychiatric's Scott Watson office! Mystic Falls Police believe he killed Matt, but what was hard to believe is that Matt's death marks were made by something a psychiatric wouldn't have in an office." keeps saying Dean.  
"What was it? A scalpel?" asked Blair of the girls, sarcastically.  
"No, Genia! An ax!" Dean and all the people remain shocked to listen to him.  
"What? An ax? How is that possible?" - asks April.  
"I don't know, but the psychiatric said Matt used to talk about a man hunting him in his dreams, chasing him to death." said the guy. That made April think about the man of her dreams, who is always there somehow and terrifies her. "You know what makes me remember Matt's death? All deaths that happened in Springwood Town. They began to happen after Serial Child Murderer died burnt."  
"Who died burnt?" asked Charlie of the five girls there.  
"Freddy Krueger," said Dean, but just at the second, he said that name, made April remember the man of her dreams, who had the face burnt and threatened April to chase and get her.

Back at her house, April can't stop thinking about this Freddy, and that was just what he needed, something to hold on and make fear kill people. April goes to the swimming pool again, not knowing Freddy had manipulated the heating control the previous day when April fell asleep on a floating couch. At first, the water is warm enough for her, but slowly the heat increases, but she falls asleep. April wakes up in the school, inside the same classroom Elena began to be attacked by Freddy.  
"What am I doing in the Mystic Falls High School? And in this classroom?" she asks herself, getting out of the classroom.  
"Hello, April." says a sinister voice and she turns right, seeing Freddy Krueger.  
"You have been in my dreams the lasts weeks! And that face You, you must be Freddy Krueger, right? What the hell am I doing here!?" April yells, demanding.  
"Here? We are going to play 'Run and Seek', you run and I catch you." said Freddy, who began walking toward her. April begins running and Freddy chasing her. Slowly, Freddy makes April run toward the school's swimming pool but when she realizes, it is too late. "Do you know how to swim?" asks while suddenly appears in front of April and pushes her to the swimming pool with his right arm. April falls in the pool, and instantly feels the water is hot, more than usual. She quickly swims as fast as she can towards one of the pool's ladder to get out. When she reaches it, she gets out and coughs of the hot water she accidentally drunk. "You are the last, of your friends, but not of my victims. I've arrived here and won't go!" says Freddy, taking April from her dress and throws her again to the pool.

April enters in a boiling swimming pool and quickly swims back to the biggest ladder which directly leads students to a springboard. As she is a good swimmer, April reaches the ladder and fastly climbs enough to escape the water. Freddy is no longer there and that calms her a bit but is desperate to escape the pool and keeps climbing. Because of her wounds, it is difficult for her to climb up, and thinks to jump outside the pool at once. She prepares to jump but suddenly Freddy appears right in front of her, on the backside of the ladder, scaring her to death and making her fall. April enters again in a boiling pool but when she tries to swim again, Freddy retains her from swimming and keeps her inside the pool. April's skin begins to melt as horrible boiling marks appear all over her body, she dies scalded alive. Freddy laughs while he watches how April is scalded, enjoying the show. Some of Elena Gilbert's friends are dead now, starting with her.  
Freddy looks at her and points with the main finger blade of his glove. "I am coming for you!" yells Freddy. Elena suddenly wakes up, in the classroom, sweating and frightened to death. She feels a touch on her shoulder and results to be Freddy. "Miss me!?" he says and cuts her head with a single strike of his bladed glove. Elena suddenly wakes up, again, the same sweating and frightened. "Was that a dream?" is the first thing she thinks. She feels the same touch and screams.


	5. Final Chapter

"Elena, Elena, Elena! It is me, Matt Donovan, wake up!" says a worried Matt.  
"Matt? Matt? Is that you?" asks a scare to death Elena, hugging him.  
"Yes, it is me. What happened to you? I didn't see you getting out of the classroom." he asks.  
"Oh my God! I had the most horrible dream! He was killing each one of us, he started by me and ended with April! That damn demon terrifies my dreams!" she said while crying.  
"Who do you talk about?" she asks, kind of naive.  
"Freddy Krueger"  
Without knowing, Elena had a vision of her future through the nightmare, some of her friends and her brother Jeremy were slaughtered by Freddy in horrible ways. With each kill, he gets stronger. Although Matt tried to stop him, Freddy had already killed Elena and Jeremy, he was already strong. The horrible vision, of her friends dying in sinister ways, convinces her it is going to happen and somehow she thinks if there is a way to stop Freddy from not only massacres them but extermining the Mystic Falls High School.  
"Matt Do you believe me?" she asks.  
"Of course I do, we are friends," he replies.  
"I think We need to make a plan," she says.  
"A plan? For what?" he asks, still naive  
"For stopping that man, Freddy Krueger. He is responsible for all Springwood Teenagers and Pre Teenagers!" she states.

"Wait a minute, are you saying he was the Springwood Slasher!?" he asks, surprised.  
"Yes, he was, and somehow he is still alive in our dreams, we are all in danger!" she yells.  
Freddy already knows Elena will prepare a plan, but he doesn't care, he knows he will succeed in his massacre and no one will ever stop him. Just a person did in Springwood, but she is no longer alive and he is still able to do terrify young people through memories, or news. He is ready to come back and keep feeding on his victims.  
Elena does her best effort to gather her friends Matt, April, and Caroline, and convince her brother, Jeremy, that they are in danger and need to talk about her vision. April, as usual, is the first and only one to resist this gathering but since Elana is her intimate friend and they know each other for ten years, she doesn't refuse at all. They all gather in Matt's house since his parents are traveling, taking advantage that final exams are about to be over and the next day was school free.  
"Ok, Elena, we are here. Even showbiz April is here. What do you want?" says Caroline.  
"Excuse me, did you call me, bitch?" asks April, at once looking for a fight with Caroline.  
"As you hear, showbiz! That is all you are, you make people understand being popular is just that, showbiz," states Caroline.  
"Listen to me, you little emo girl, the only reason I am here is that Elena requested me to be here, not because you ask for it!" April says.  
"Girls, please, stop! We are here to listen to Elena, not your troubles!" says Jeremy, trying to make them stop, and actually girls calm down. Elena and Matt enter Matt's room.  
"Hi, guys! It is so nice to see you again, April, with us," says Elena, happy to see April.  
"Yeah, well, make it quick, baby," says April in a cute way.  
“By the way, where is Vicki? Isn't it rare for her a meeting in her parent's house?” asks Caroline.

“She is hanging out with her friends, she will return at night, don't worry for her,” says Matt.  
"Sure! Listen, guys, I gather you today because of something extremely important, but I need you to believe me. Have any of you listen or heard about Springwood Town?" begins Elena, asking to know if they know. Jeremy and Matt raise their hands.  
"I know it is like a ghost town, only elder people live there," says Jeremy.  
"I heard it was the home of the Springwood Slasher," says Matt.  
"Springwood Slasher?" asks April. "I heard after a certain Springwood Slasher died, most of the teenagers began to die in macabre and horrible ways," says April.  
"How do you know that?" asks Caroline, curious as always.  
"My father knows a lot, he has contacts," says April like she knows more than Caroline.  
"Sure, coc, contacts," says Caroline, making them understand coc means cocaine. April didn't like that, but she decided to ignore Caroline's bad comment.  
"You are right, guys. His name was Freddy Krueger. After some research Matt did, we found out most of those teenagers died while sleeping. Somehow, this guy killed them." pointed Elena.  
"Wait, how are you sure about that?" asked Caroline.  
"Because none of those teenagers were touched by a serial killer and I had a nightmare with him, Krueger Actually, that nightmare was a vision." declares Elena, scaring everyone.  
"What?" says Jeremy, who stands up. "A vision? What did you see!?" he asks.  
"Brother, sit down." and he obeyed. "I saw our murders, Freddy begins hunting and killing each one of us! How? I don't know, but I was the first one, then Jeremy, Caroline, Matt and finally April." was telling Elena.  
"You are right, it is hard to believe. Do you expect me to believe this man kills people through their dreams?" asks April, feeling worried and crazy.  
"April, the teenagers died in several and horrible ways, not even a serial killer could have done that. We believe somehow Freddy killed them. In their dreams." Matt defended Elena's theory.  
"I believe he is going to start chasing me And according to my vision of the future, no one is going to survive. That means if this Freddy Krueger is really going to hunt us, we might have an opportunity to stop him before he starts his bloodshed in Mystic Falls Town." declared Elena. For some minutes, everyone including Matt remained in silence. "Guys? Are you with me?" asks Elena, hoping they don´t leave her alone.  
"Ok, medium sister, in the case you are right, which I doubt. What's your plan?" asks Jeremy.


	6. Ending

"Well I've been thinking a lot, and Matt has suggested something. Matt, please?" she sits and lets Matt stand and talk.  
"According to my investigation, this man is a demon who turns people into pieces in their dreams and become stronger with each victim. I suggested Elena, who she says will be the first one of Freddy´s prays, to act as bait and let him catch her," says Matt.  
"Matt, anything else rather than suicide?" asks Jeremy ironically.  
"Let him finish," says Caroline.  
"Thanks, Caroline. If she lets herself get caught by Freddy, and we somehow awaken her while Freddy holds her, it might be possible she brings him to the realm. And here, we could be able to kill him before he kills us in our dreams." ended Matt.  
"Wow! That is a crazy plan!" says Caroline. "What if it doesn't work? What if he kills you?" asks.  
"In that case, he will go after Jeremy and you must find a way to destroy him. The point is to attract him and with something, maybe pain, awaken me and bring him where we could kill him." Elena is pretty sure of her words. "Do any of you have something that could awaken me but not hurt me at the point of not being able to run?" she asks. And for some minutes more, everyone in silence.  
"Well My dad once gave a taser to defend myself in case someone tries to rob me or rape me," said April, and all of them stares at her. "What? He doesn't want his baby girl to get hurt by anything. He even told me to use it if a boy jumps over me with mean intentions." she kept saying.  
"Oh my God That's tough!" says Caroline.

"But It might work! Tasers are harmful devices, actually, one directed to the neck is more than enough to make someone faint. If you use it on me once Freddy catches me, I can wake up and we all face him!" said Elena excited, like if it were a witch hunt.  
"One question: how exactly are we going to know when he catches you?" sadly, April asked a good question, making Elena think.  
"We Haven´t think about that," said Matt surprised and worried.  
"We would need something to know, something that could pop up an alert,” says April.  
"Do you what could be useful? Those devices police use to detect when somebody is lying, or maybe those devices which keep track of vital signs," suggests Jeremy.  
"You mean a polygraph," says April.  
"Maybe your father can get you one," suggests Caroline.  
"What makes you think my father can get me a polygraph?" asks April, challenging Caroline.  
"Bitch, please, he got you a taser! None of our parents get us stuff like that, not even worrying about that. The biggest thing any of us have is that stupid "army" knife Jeremy carries in his pocket." Caroline says, pointing at Jeremy´s knife, which surprised him.  
"How do you?" - he asked, interrupted by Caroline.  
"I saw you downstairs peeling an apple with a knife taken from your pocket. You were doing it as if you were a mercenary, too many comics for you, fool," she says, sadly for Jeremy, she was totally right, her skills shine again.

"April, do you think your dad could get you one?" Elena seriously asks her, making her think and nodding with her she doesn't know.  
"I got something that might help us, although it isn't a polygraph," says Matt, while all looking at him.  
"What is it?" asks Jeremy.  
"My brother gave me this before moving out of the town, it is a watch that can also measure blood pressure and other stuff. He used to wear it while jogging," says Matt, taking the so called watch from his pocket.  
"Ok, done! I will use it and when you see my signs are raised, April will use her taser to wake me up. We need weapons to kill Freddy, so, we outta get knives or a shovel." - suggests Elena.  
"Elena, Are you sure this is going to work? Aren't you afraid?" asks April.  
"April, I saw this man destroying us! I know he is coming, and it is better to face him now and let him hunt us. It felt too real when he killed each one of you. And I believe, if we don't stop this man now, he will begin hunting down the entire school, then the town and God knows what next." she stands. "I need to know I can count on you, because alone I will die, and if each one goes on own, you all will also die. Together, we could beat him, and if we die trying, it is better that rather than being murdered in sinister and macabre ways!" says Elena, while Jeremy is the first one to stand up.

"I think you are crazy, but you are my sister and I prefer to go crazy with you," Jeremy said.  
"We are three, if you are right, we could end this before starting. If not, you are just crazy, and I like crazy girls," says Matt, winking his right eye to Elena, who smiled. Just Caroline and April were left.  
"I also think you are crazy, but We are friends and if this man is real, it is better to face him with friends," says Caroline, standing up. In the end, April also stands.  
"Yes, you are fucking crazy! But you are my friend since childhood, so we'd better rock this damn man together!" says April.  
All 5 teenagers are up against Freddy, who is excited to begin his hunt.


End file.
